Prior robot control techniques for teams of robots result in a “swarm” of robots with redundant programming and objectives. The robots resemble a swarm of bugs crawling over each other to perform their respective tasks. It has been difficult to package a robotics system such that the robots are aware of each other and their relationship to their assigned task.